


Like A Movie Scene

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith and Shiro's relationship throughout the years.





	Like A Movie Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this even though it's really bad

Keith looks over at Shiro. He's dressed in a fancy, black tuxedo, probably made of something cheap- Shiro's always been humble like that. Shiro has a bright smile on his face, he's practically beaming with happiness and pride. He looks handsome like this, truly ecstatic and in love. It suits him.

All of the ex-paladins are there. Hunk and Lance dressed in tuxedos as well (Lance's is dasrk blue, of course). Pidge is wearing a little, pale green dress, and she has a necklace on. They catch him staring, and they all smile at him. Keith smiles back, a warmth in his chest.  
-  
Keith remembers when he first met Shiro. He thought he was going to be just another adult that would sweep him under the carpet. He wanted him to hate him, so he stole his car and drove off for a joyride. But no matter how hard Keith tried, Shiro refused to see anything but goodness and potential in him.

He gave Shiro so much shit, talked back, yelled, acted out. But every time he did, Shiro would give him another chance to do something constructive. He's never deserved Shiro.

He recalls every night they spent in each other's dorms at the Garrison. He remembers all the nights he'd sleep in Shiro's bed, his tears dried to his cheeks after Shiro had comforted him. Specifically, he recalls the night he walked into Shiro's room, and found him kissing Adam. He wasn't noticed, and the next day, he acted like nothing had happened, but his heart hurt.

It was selfish- is selfish, but Keith hated Adam, despised him. He wanted Shiro all for himself, but he couldn't have that, and so he settled for silently seething and ignoring all of Adam's attempts to get close to him. He was just another bad adult.

He remembers the day Shiro "died." He remembers how Adam had come to him, tears in his eyes, putting aside all of their differences in order to hug him. After that, Keith knew it was just a matter of time before he was kicked out of the Garrison. He figured he'd get in trouble for something, and be sent packing. He didn't expect to be kicked out for no discernable reason, however.  
-  
The vows had most people in tears, sniffling and hiccupijg being heard from every corner of the room. Keith chuckles through his nose when he saw Lance attempting to discreetly wipe away his tears.

"You were there for me even when I didn't deserve it. I feel like I owe you so much more than I could ever afford to give, but I know you'd hate to hear me say that, so I'll say this instead. You helped shape who I am today, you have me a second chance every time I messed up. You held me in place whenever things got rocky. You built me up when I was falling apart. And for that, I love you."  
-  
Finding Shiro was like a scene out if a movie, all it was missing was the epic music as he1 took down three people in hazard suits in order to get to Shiro. Being shot up into space only hours later was a complete accident, something he'd never expected. But he didn't care, he had nkotging on Earth, but as long as he had Shiro, he was okay.

He knows he probably fell in love with Shiro when they first met- "love at first sight" or something like that. Yeah, he's always been in love with Shiro, but it was solidified in his mind when he lost Shiro for the second time, the man just slipping out of his grasp like he had done before. He only knew when it was too late.

Finding Shiro yet again felt surreal, like the world was playing a sick and twisted joke on him and Shiro was actually going to disappear again, right before Keith's eyes. He knew something was wrong, different, the moment they got him back. When they discovered he was a clone, his suspicions were confirmed, even though it hurt.

"Come on, Shiro. Fight! You can't do this to me again..." He pleads as he pounds at the pod that houses Shiro. He can't lose him- won't lose him again. Not again...  
-  
Most of the people at the wedding are people and aliens that Keith doesn't know. They're all dressed differently, too. They probably came from all over the universe to see the former leader of Voltron get married. For whatever reason, most of them seem to disapprove of Keith, but he can't figure out why. He brushes it off.

"So, what's it like being married?" Keith asks with a grin, nudging Shiro with his elbow. 

Shiro chuckles.  
-  
Keith remembers when Shiro woke up , staring firefly up at Keith. He almost said it then- "I love you." But then his nerves got the best of him, and after that, it was too late.

Waking up alone in that hospital bed after their big fight with the mystery Altean was nothing new. Keith was used to it at that point. But when Shiro walked in and apologised profusely for not being there to see him wake up, Keith knew he had family.

Fighting the final battles with Haggar was harrowing, but Keith got through it knowing he had Shiro behind him. That's all that lettered then, it's all that matters now, and it's all that'll ever matter.

He recalls when the war was finally over, and they could return to living normal lives, Keith felt relived. He remembers how a few months lwater, Shiro had called him up and told him about John.  
-  
"They're a good match, aren't they?" Hunk says with a sniffle. Keith forces a smile.

"Yeah. They are."  
-  
Keith wanted to Hate John when he first came into Shiro's life, he really did. He wanted to despise him, blame him for taking Shiro away from him yet again. But then he realised that John was better to Shiro than Keith could ever dream of being. So he stood to the side. He let Shiro go.

Occasionally all three of them would hang out together, at Shiro's insistence. Keith genuinely had fun those days, and he let his selfish need to keep Shiro to himself be hidden away. It's not like he'd never get to see Shiro again, just less often, and John would be there. It just hurt at the time.

When Shiro had told Keith that he and John were engaged, he shed a tear. He couldn't help it, his heart broke into a million self-centered pieces. Shiro had gotten concerned of course, but Keith bad waved him off and assured him.

"I'm just... So happy for you."

And it was the truth. He truly was happy for Shiro.  
-  
As Shiro and John drove away in their car, that stupid, corny 'just married sign on the back of it, Keith stayed behind. Eventually everyone had left, and no one noticed that Keith was the only one left.

He sat on one of the chairs in the empty wedding hall and sheds his first year of the night. It was like a movie scene, really. All it was missing was the epic ending theme, and so Keith hummed it as he stood up and walked out of the building towards his motorcycle.

He's happy for Shiro, truly. But that doesn't stop it from.hurting.


End file.
